


The ticks that tock (aka the beginning of our tale)

by Mochibat



Series: Hxh: the leopika prevention plan [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drunkenness, M/M, Suggestive Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochibat/pseuds/Mochibat
Summary: Kurapika’s having a rough night, and Leorio’s no help
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Hxh: the leopika prevention plan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161440
Kudos: 8





	The ticks that tock (aka the beginning of our tale)

Kurapika was not without their faults. Stubborn, blunt and cold were things coworkers and enemies alike would describe them. Only very few would know how warm and giddy and good they were, most of them dead. Leorio had seen both sides and loved them equally.

To Kurapika, Leorio was the most precious living thing. They'd give the world to the man, and that was a very dangerous thing. Kurapika had promises to keep, no matter the cost. And they couldn't bear to let Leorio into the equation. That's what made this night so hard.

The city bustling with lights, despite the night sky. A tired Kurapika who had barely made it back alive, and a very drunk Leorio who wondered why they took so long. Things were done on that boat. Kurapika regretted it all, now that they had survived.

Strong arms wrapped around their torso, a drunken whisper in their ear. "Don't you want me?"

Kurapika hated it. Kurapika loved it. They were torn between giving into their desire and shoving the man away for good. They found they could do neither.

"Leo... you're drunk. Go home," Kurapika said, stern and frozen as ice.

"Awe, c'mon Pika! Not unless you come too! I need you, Pika!" Leorio shook them in his tantrum.

"Go home. Please," Kurapika whispered, breaking just so slightly. Only Leorio knew how to do this. Only Leorio could.

"Pika! Sunshine! I love y-"

"I said go home!" Kurapika shoved him back, eyes glowing red. Leorio, frustrated, activated his nen ability to hold them. Kurapika responded with their own abilities. It almost sounded like a clock, the way their nen collided, and suddenly Kurapika was no longer on the street.

They were in bed. Sunlight filtering through a window. A feminine voice they almost forgot calling their name.

They were home. And they just had the most terrifying nightmare of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> The parts for this au are gonna be a little out of order...
> 
> This was sitting around for a few days and I didn’t really have anything else to add for this part so it’s here!


End file.
